You're my lover, I'm your brother
by biatree
Summary: Lá estávamos nós de novo. Brigando, como sempre. Apenas mais um dia de show, um dia comum. Mas as últimas brigas não eram comuns e seus motivos nunca estavam claros. "Sempre existiu algo mais na nossa relação."
1. Full on

Então lá estávamos nós, de novo. Andy sentado numa cadeira no canto da sala, Gem observando a chuva que caía ininterruptamente lá fora. Alan já tinha ido dormir. Todos sabiam o que estava por vir; mais uma briga.

– Qual a merda do seu problema, cara? Se está tão incomodado, saia logo da porra da banda. A gente não precisa de você. - Liam gritava.

Noel revidava, gritando qualquer coisa. Não era importante, era mais uma briga sem motivo. Nem Andy ou Gem tentavam interromper; eles sabiam que seria inútil. Nem mesmo quando Liam derrubou Noel no chão. Eles nunca tinham chegado naquele ponto. Liam, com ódio no olhar, cuspiu na cara de Noel enquanto ele tentava, inutilmente, se levantar. Liam era forte. Mesmo perdendo, Noel não desistia; continuava xingando seu irmão, assim como esse o fazia, olhando Noel de cima.

Isso durou uns 10 minutos, até o momento em que Noel tocou no ponto fraco de Liam.

– Apenas se lembre, quem te defendia era eu. E olhe o que você está fazendo comigo agora, tão idêntico a ele.

Liam parou no exato momento em que Noel disse aquilo. Ele não aguentava; as memórias passavam por sua cabeça como um flashback. Liam com 5 anos, seu pai bêbado batendo em sua mãe e Noel levando-o para o quarto.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Liam. É uma promessa. Agora, só tente dormir. Amanhã já estará tudo bem, eu te prometo." E assim Liam adormecia no colo do irmão mais velho. Já o mais velho, passava as noites em claro escutando as coisas que o pai dizia. E o choro de sua mãe... Noel não aguentava mais aquilo. Já para Liam, as coisas eram mais fáceis. Afinal, ele tinha um heroi, alguém em quem confiar. E foi isso que, naquela noite chuvosa, fez com que Liam parasse. Todos foram para os quartos; não, aquele não seria o fim da banda. Ainda.


	2. Stop crying your heart out

Liam não conseguia dormir. Imaginava o que o irmão estaria fazendo no quarto ao lado. Queria falar com ele, talvez não pedir desculpa, mas deixar claro que não era que nem Thomas. Liam não suportava aquela comparação; odiava o pai mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta. Liam secou as lágrimas e foi atender. Era Gem.

– Que porra, Gem... Cara, são 4 horas da manhã. Que merda você quer?

– Me deixe entrar. Preciso conversar com você.

– Cara, amanhã vamos passar 10 horas dentro de uma merda de ônibus juntos. Deixa isso pra depois.

Gem não queria saber; foi entrando e sentou-se numa cadeira no canto do quarto. Liam não mandou ele sair, queria conversar. Mas continuou em pé, ao lado da porta.

– Escute, Liam. A situação está cada vez pior. A qualquer minuto a banda pode se desfazer com tantas brigas entre você e o Noel. Sempre sem motivo. Todo mundo sabe que o Oasis é, principalmente, você e ele. E ninguém nunca reclamou. Mas nós estamos na porra do auge e, cara, eu estou nisso aqui faz pouco tempo e simplesmente não quero que acabe nunca. Isso é um conselho pra você, que está nisso desde o começo. Você gostaria, realmente, de ver tudo isso jogado fora? E as coisas que você faz com o Noel, cara... Ele poderia ter abandonado a banda anos atrás. Acredite, eu tenho certeza que ele não sai por sua causa. Eu não sei bem o que acontecia na sua família anos atrás, mas ele disse que te defendia. Naquela época, Liam, tudo bem. Mas olhe agora, ninguém aqui é criança. E, mesmo assim, ele continua cuidando de você, colocando limite nas suas ações. Eu sei que conviver com um irmão não deve ser fácil, principalmente com o Noel. Mas, cara, ele sempre te defende. E não deveria, você tem 27 anos.

Liam já não escondia as lágrimas. Sabia que tudo o que Gem falava era verdadeiro; se sentia um idiota. Gem o confortava de tal maneira que Liam desabou. Apoiou a cabeça entre os joelhos e não conseguia parar de chorar; chorava de vergonha, arrependimento.

– Eu não aguento mais, Gem... Eu não aguento mais ser assim.

Gem sentou ao seu lado, falando coisas para acalmá-lo. E assim passaram a noite inteira. Só foram perceber que já tinha amanhecido quando Noel parou em frente a porta, assustado pelo fato de Gem estar praticamente abraçando seu irmão, que soluçava ainda sentado no chão. Mas tentou não demonstrar o espanto e disse rapidamente:

– Arrumem suas coisas, estamos saindo em duas horas.

Liam, que estava com a cabeça baixa, virou-se. Seus olhos encontraram com os de Noel durante poucos, mas longos segundos. Aqueles olhos azuis, tão idênticos aos seus...

Mas Noel desviou o olhar e saiu andando, sem olhar para trás.

Gem levantou-se.

– Bom... Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Arrume as suas também e, bom, quando terminar... Vá falar com ele. É tudo que eu tenho a dizer, Liam.

E assim saiu, deixando Liam sozinho e perdido em pensamentos. Ele continuou sentado, sem saber o que fazer. Resolveu deitar, não ligava que estariam saindo dali uma hora e que metade de suas coisas estavam fora da mala, jogadas em qualquer canto.

_Liam sonhou nitidamente com aquela noite. Ele e Noel, com respectivos 7 e 12 anos de idade, estavam sentados no chão da sala, brincando de qualquer coisa. A mãe na cozinha, lavando a louça. Uma noite tranquila, até ele chegar. Aquele que nem o Liam de 27 anos suportava. Thomas chegou bêbado e xingando tudo. Jogava tudo que via pela frente na parede. Peggy encolheu-se num canto, com medo; Thomas nunca esteve tão agressivo. Noel, como de costume, levava o irmão mais novo para o quarto. O olhar assustado vindo de alguém tão pequeno enchia os olhos do Noel de lágrimas. Não era justo, nem com a mãe, nem com eles._

_Mas aquela noite ficaria marcada na memória dos dois irmãos como a pior noite. O fato de Thomas chegar bêbado já era normal, acontecia praticamente todos os dias naqueles últimos 6 meses, mas aquela noite seria diferente._

_Peggy, já não aguentando aquilo, disse tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta. Aquele era o limite. Disse o quanto ele era irresponsável, o exemplo que dava para as crianças. Ela gritava com um tom de desespero em sua voz._

_– São quase 23h e Paul continua na rua! Ele não me obedece mais. Eu não consigo reconhecer meu filho, Thomas. Isso desde que você começou com isso de chegar bêbado em casa._

_Thomas não demonstrava reação alguma. Mas, por dentro, estava furioso e prestes a explodir. Como Peggy achava que ele estava finalmente entendendo tudo e que já tinha se acalmado, contou que, todas as noites, pensava em fugir com as crianças. Aquilo demonstrou o que realmente se passava dentro daquele homem supostamente pacífico. Thomas deu um tapa forte em Peggy. Não suportava a ideia de ser abandonado._

_Noel, que ainda estava no quarto tampando os ouvidos de Liam, ouvia tudo. Quando entendeu o que Thomas tinha acabado de fazer com sua mãe, disse para Liam:_

_– Escute, eu já venho. Não saia daqui, por nada, não importa o que aconteça. Você me entendeu?_

_O pequeno Liam fez que sim com a cabeça e Noel deixou o quarto. Liam realmente não iria sair do quarto; Noel era seu herói, faria o que ele mandasse._

_Noel entrou na cozinha e encontrou a mãe desmaiada no chão._

_– O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? – disse o pequeno Noel._

_– Saia daqui garoto, isso não tem nada a ver com você. – disse Thomas, novamente sem demonstrar reação._

_– JÁ CHEGA! NINGUÉM MAIS TE AGUENTA. VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE ESTÁ DESTRUINDO A FAMÍLIA? NINGUÉM MAIS TE SUPORTA AQUI, NINGUÉM MAIS TE RESPEITA. – gritava Noel._

_A cara de um Thomas enfurecido foi interrompida._

Alguém falava "Acorda, cara. Faltam 10 minutos."

Era Andy.

– O que aconteceu com o Noel? – foi a primeira coisa que Liam, ainda perdido por causa do sonho, disse. Mas como tinha acabado de acordar, falou tudo enrolado.

– Ãhn? – perguntou Andy.

Liam voltou para a realidade. Disse que não era nada, agradecendo por Andy não ter entendido. Não queria explicar a razão da pergunta.

Foi, então, arrumar suas coisas. Jogou as roupas na mala de qualquer jeito. Não ligava para aquilo, ainda pensava no sonho.

"Foi tão real. Até o olhar do Noel para mim, as frases que ele disse para me acalmar e... Mas o que diabos aconteceu depois? Não me lembro de muita cois..."

– Liam, vamos logo, o ônibus está lá embaixo. – disse uma voz vinda da porta; era Gem.

Liam não respondeu. Fechou a mala e pegou o elevador até o 1º andar. Na porta do hotel, milhares de pessoas gritando seu nome. Não estava com vontade de dar autógrafos ou atenção para ninguém; passou reto por todos.

No ônibus, o silêncio. Andy estava lendo jornal, Gem tentava dormir, Alan girando uma baqueta entre os dedos. Noel estava sentado perto da janela, apenas observando o trânsito. Liam fingia ler um livro, sentado do lado oposto ao do Noel. Colocou o livro na altura do rosto de Noel, de modo que poderia observar o irmão sem que ele suspeitasse.

"O que aconteceu com o Noel naquela noite? Agora tenho certeza, eu dormi. Após o Noel enfrentar aquele homem, eu simplesmente dormi. Como eu era covard..."

O pensamento de Liam foi interrompido. Uma visão que simplesmente foi demais para ele; Noel estava chorando.


	3. Sad song

Quando Liam percebeu que Noel estava chorando, levantou de repente e ficou olhando para ele. Todos da sala, exceto Noel, o encararam, assustados pela sua ação súbita. Para disfarçar, Liam virou-se e foi ao banheiro.

Enrolou alguns minutos lá dentro, não pensava em nada. Quando saiu, sentou no mesmo lugar que estava antes e continuou fazendo a mesma coisa: encarando o irmão, que ainda chorava. Só que Liam não colocou mais o livro na frente. Olhava diretamente para Noel. Estudava sua feição, tão triste. Aqueles olhos azuis cheios d' água, fazia tanto tempo que Liam não os via assim.

Aquele cenário era fixo. Só mudou horas depois, quando Noel secou as lágrimas e pegou duas folhas de papel em branco que estavam numa gaveta próxima e uma caneta.

Liam se assustou com aquele comportamento, mas já sabia que o irmão iria escrever uma nova música. E foi o que aconteceu; Noel escrevia rapidamente e ninguém ousava interrompê-lo. Todos já o conheciam bem e sabiam que suas melhores composições surgiam assim, do nada.

Essas foram as únicas mudanças que ocorreram na viagem. Quando finalmente chegaram ao hotel, o de sempre. Milhares de fãs, muita gritaria. Liam se lembrou que teria que fazer um show naquela noite.

Não demorou muito e cada um já estava em seu quarto. A primeira coisa que Liam fez quando entrou no seu foi deitar-se. Insistiam em colocar os dois irmãos em quartos lado a lado, sempre.

Mas dessa vez, pelo menos, Liam sabia o que o irmão estava fazendo. Escutou uma guitarra, ele estava tocando. Havia esquecido como Noel tocava bem...

Liam percebeu rapidamente que não conhecia a música. Não era nada do Oasis, mas era incrivelmente linda. Quando Noel começou a cantar junto, mesmo não compreendendo tudo que ele falava, Liam teve certeza de que aquela música era perfeita.

– Saímos em 10 minutos. - disse uma voz grossa do lado de fora.

Liam percebeu que ficou durante muito tempo ouvindo o irmão cantar. Lembrou-se do show, lembrou-se que ele era o mais importante da turnê, com o maior público. Sentiu-se mal, com medo, como sempre se sentia antes de shows importantes. E quem sempre o acalmava, agora, não olhava em sua cara.

Liam foi se arrumar. Não teria desculpa se simplesmente não quisesse fazer o show; sua voz esteve ótima na noite anterior, não poderia alegar uma dor de garganta. Então, colocou uma roupa qualquer e saiu do quarto. Mas, quando percebeu, estava parado em frente a porta ao lado do seu quarto. Nunca quisera tanto deixar o orgulho de lado. Queria abrir aquela porta e dizer tudo que sentia. Dizer que como ver ele chorando naquela tarde tinha sido perturbador, dizer que era grato por tudo, dizer que o achava o melhor guitarrista do mundo, que estava com medo daquele show. Queria dizer tanta coisa.

Mas continuou lá, parado, só pensando no que poderia dizer. E só foi acordar do devaneio quando a porta se abriu. Noel levou um susto, mas Liam continuou na mesma posição, ainda não tinha assimilado bem o que tinha acontecido.

Novamente, aqueles olhos azuis se encararam. O olho de Noel ainda um pouco avermelhado e inchado, mas azul como nunca antes. Como Liam adorava aqueles olhos.

Isso durou uns 10 segundos, que mais pareceram com as 10 horas que haviam passado no ônibus. Após esses longos segundos, os dois foram andando em direção ao elevador, sem trocar uma palavra. Uma cena engraçada, os dois sem-graça. Mas no elevador foi pior. A musiquinha ridícula de fundo, típica de elevadores. Se tudo estivesse bem entre os dois, alguém faria uma piada qualquer com aquilo. "Melhor que qualquer coisa que o Robbie Williams já fez_."_

Mas o que aconteceu foi que nenhum dos dois falava nada_._Pareciam dois estranhos. E, como os quartos ficavam no último andar, parecia uma viagem até o térreo.

Quando chegaram, ainda tiveram que passar pela multidão juntos. Liam foi na frente. Não falaram com ninguém.

Somente no ônibus que os dois foram se sentir confortáveis. Liam ficou sentado numa poltrona em um extremo do ônibus e Noel no outro. E assim seguiram até o estádio; ninguém pronto de verdade para um show daquela proporção.


End file.
